


The Crop Top

by IvyCoveredWalls



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) References, College, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 09:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCoveredWalls/pseuds/IvyCoveredWalls
Summary: Inspired by a Tumblr post I found.Andrew Minyard owns three hoodies. He also stole one from Neil. In class he doesn't seem to have any fashion taste. Out of class he certainly does, but who would ever believe it?





	The Crop Top

**Author's Note:**

> I can't take credit for the idea. I can't remember who came up with it, but if anyone can y'all should link the original post because it's actual gold. Enjoy.

Objectively speaking there are three things about Andrew Minyard that can be said from an outside perspective. He's very short, he's kind of cute, and he owns three hoodies. He wears four hoodies, but one of them belongs to Neil Josten. All of his hoodies are too big for him. It's suspected he only buys hoodies in L or XL. Neil's is also to big for him. Andrew isn't supposed to know that these are the things at least one group of his classmates have decided are true. At least he doesn't think he is. 

Unfortunately the group of classmates he's (unintentionally) heard this from sits directly behind him in his psychology class. They aren't a quiet bunch. Although they probably think they are. Sometimes Andrew thinks about turning around and saying something in response to their constant chattering. He might if he decides it's more interesting than the lesson. But they're on a topic that Andrew finds engaging, so he doesn't care about them. 

"I think he might be colour blind. His hoodies are only in black and grey. Other than Neil's."

Oh, is this line of conversation interesting?

"I don't think he really cares for colour. Or fashion for that matter." 

Fair assumption. 

"Probably not."

Andrew decided to turn around and say something.

"Keep it down. Some of us actually care about how we score on tomorrow's test."

"Sorry Aaron."

Andrew honestly didn't care enough to correct them.

🐝🐝🐝

Eden's was busy on Friday. A part of Andrew's routine that had become familiar. He made his way to the bar to grab drinks from Rolland. One of his classmates from psych was also at the bar. Not really surprising, but they ran into Nicky's classmates more often. Occasionally Kevin's. Rarely his. He expected this one would think he was Aaron. 

"Andrew, from psych? Wow! You look great!"

Andrew blinked for a moment and decided to acknowledge this. He was wearing what would have been a crop top, but where the regular clothes cut off, mesh began. Other than that he felt it was a very plain outfit. A pair of black pants and some boots. 

"Thanks. I have an entire collection of crop tops. This isn't even my wildest one."

The classmate smiled for a moment before a flash of realization crossed his face. 

"Wait a moment, why are you telling me this?"

Andrew maintained a neutral expression.

"Because no one will ever believe you."

He took the drink tray from Rolland. As he was walking back to the booth he heard it. Faintly. 

"You bastard."

Andrew felt a smug satisfaction.


End file.
